


Unraveling

by ClarySade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySade/pseuds/ClarySade
Summary: Percy and the gang's lives are messed up to say the least. It only gets worse when people begin to hear and spread rumors about Nico and Percy becoming an 'item'. In a vain attempt to prove that Nico is just Percy's friend, he swipes a pair of rusted handcuffs. For one week, Percy and Nico must stay cuffed together. Everything seems logical to Percy. What happens when feelings get involved?





	1. Why?

Percy eyes fluttered open to a soft knocking on his cabin door. He sighed and rolled over in bed, rubbing his face with the back of his hand. The darkness of his cabin almost overwhelming to his eyes. He waited a couple minutes for his eyes to adjust, and then waited an extra minute to see if the knocking was real, or a dream. After two minutes of silence, he pulled his blanket close to chin and closed his eyes, only to be interrupted by the knocking again. Percy let out a quiet grunt as he turned to face the door.

"Come in..." he called out. It took a few seconds, but the door squeaked on it's hinges as it opened, revealing a blonde girl on the other side. The door was open just a crack, making it difficult to see the identity of the girl, but made it extremely easy for the light of the moon inside the cabin and into Percy's face. He covered his eyes and took a closer look at the blonde girl. He noticed a pair of storm grey eyes and it clicked. Only one person had those eyes: his very own Annabeth Chase. Percy couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he greeted groggily, bringing his hand down to wave slightly. Annabeth opened the door further and walked inside, smiling sadly at Percy's nickname for her. 

"Hi," she responded, quietly closing the cabin door. "We need to talk." She came to Percy's bed and sat down next to him, clearly upset, or troubled. Percy tried searching her face for any clues, but it was so lacking in information it could've been a stone. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed, settling next to Annabeth.

"What's up? What happened?" he asked her. She looked at him and her sad smile disappeared. Looking closely at her eyes, Percy noticed that her eyes, which were usually sparkling with happiness and new ideas, were glass, and Percy knew that she had either been crying, or that she was fighting back her tears. Instinctively, he reached out to comfort her, but once his hand touched her shoulder, she jerked backwards, as if his hand was poisonous.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Percy asked, as worry slowly started to show up in his voice. Annabeth took a deep breath, and he noticed a tear start to roll down her cheek. "Do you want to-"

"Stop.. Please. Percy the more you talk, the more I'll regret what I have to do," Annabeth interrupted, snapping her head to look at Percy. He sat shocked for a moment, before closing his mouth and nodding. He didn't care what she asked him to do, he'd do it, as long as it made her happier than she was now. With one more deep breath, she wiped the tears from her face and started to speak again, this time less aggressive. "I've noticed things about you. Things that I don't think you've noticed about yourself. I think- I think it'd be best if we took a break..." she explained. Percy's eyes widened. She was upset. Whatever happened was affecting her, but there was no way she was actually saying what he thought she was saying. He brought his hands behind his back and started to silently count his fingers. Ten fingers, and it was happening. Percy had never wished he had 11 fingers before now. _1... 2... 3..._ Annabeth shook her head, knowing what he was doing. _4... 5... 6... 7..._ _Why? What things? What can I do?_ _8... 9..._ So many thoughts zoomed around in Percy's mind.  _10..._ Crap.

"Your eyes are glassy," was all Percy could get out. Annabeth made a noise between a scoff and a laugh, and it would have brought a slight smile to Percy's lips, given a separate set of circumstances. She got up, facing the door, as she brought her hands up to brush the hair out of her face. Percy stood and walked over to her. She heard him get up, though, and she spun around, stopping him dead in his tracks. 

"Bye, Seaweed Brain," she said, softly. Percy opened and closed his mouth, unable to find words for the situation. Annabeth looked away and let herself out of the cabin. Percy shook his head and laid back down. No way that just happened... It couldn't have.. His didn't want to close his eyes or he'd see her face.. Her beautiful face. He eventually fell asleep to the sound of the lake near his cabin, and the last thing he heard was his heart shattering in two.

*               *               *

Annabeth slowly made her way back to the Athena cabin,tears clouding her vision. She couldn't get rid of the stupid, nagging voice in the back of her mind. Her mind was racing, and she allowed her body to go on autopilot.  _Why did you break up with him if you knew you would be upset?!_ the voice screeched. She shook her head and thought about the past few days. Random moments coming back to her like pictures in a photo album. Percy sitting by the lake. Percy training with Riptide. Percy disappearing into the woods. All of these activities, Percy shared with his new, best buddy, Nico di Angelo. The son of Hades. Annabeth could've ignored all of that. It was just some innocent hanging out. Percy had felt guilty about Bianca for years, and he was finally able to spend time with Nico without feeling the guilt. If anything, she knew she should feel happy. Every ounce of pride and confidence in Percy washed away, however, when she finally realized how he looked at the son of death. It almost matched the way she looked at Percy.

Annabeth collapsed where she stood as she viciously wiped away the tears streaming down her face. She knew that there was something between Percy and Nico, and she knew that Percy would feel more for Nico than he did for her. She just needed to give him a little push, even if it meant breaking apart inside. Percy's happiness was one of her top priorities, and she always cursed herself for becoming so love-struck, but she couldn't help it. The way his sea green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, or the way his arm muscles flex when he does any sort of work. She didn't have a problem putting aside all of that, though. The best thing bout Percy was his loyalty. He would do anything for anybody, no matter the risk. It was his fatal flaw. It was her time to push her pride aside and take a page out of his book. She knew he cared for Nico, and she knew that he would be much happier with someone who he loved. Annabeth brushed her hair behind her ears, feeling the dirt and twigs that had found their way into her hair. She looked around and realized she was deep in the woods.

She took in a shaky breath and stood up, wiping her face, and starting towards the camp. The sun started to shine through the trees, and she used it as a guide back out of the woods. When she got back to camp, she noticed people already milling around, busy with their own activities. She fought back tears and shook her head at how amazingly ignorant everyone was. Annabeth quickly ran to the back of the Ares Cabin and checked her reflection. She removed the twigs and leaves and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before taking one final deep breath and heading back to the Athena Cabin. 

 


	2. Handcuffs

Nico laid in bed as he always did at this time of day. He was bored, exhausted, and had nothing planned. He messed with the skull ring on his finger. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of nature, muffled by his closed door. He heard a song singing its quiet tune, and he heard soft wind rustling leaves, the branches hitting against the windows. Nico, still not satisfied with the music of the camp, turned out the nature sounds and focused on the sounds only he could hear. The River Styx roared above all other sounds, and Nico smiled as he heard it echo against the walls of the underworld. 

He heard a faint knocking on his door and he opened his eyes, breaking his concentration. He got up, confused. No one ever came by his cabin except Hazel, and she knew that he was having his "me time". When he opened the door, he expected it to be Chiron or Mr. D. He was surprised when he saw brown hair and sea green eyes on his doorstep. 

"Percy?" Nico questioned, unsure of what to do. He looks around, not used to seeing him on his porch. Percy looked up at Nico and his breath hitched. Darn those beautiful eyes. Percy was looking Nico right in the face, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Nico still had trouble breathing, so he stepped aside. Percy nodded and he walked in, stumbling around, different from his natural happy gait. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment, Nico wondering why Percy was there in the first place.

"Um... is there a reason as to why you're here, or..." Nico trailed off, noticing the troubled expression on Percy's face.

Percy looked up at Nico and rubbed the back of his neck. "So I guess you haven't heard?" Nico shook his head. Haven't heard what? "Well uh... this is kinda awkward... there are rumors going around..."

Nico crossed his arms as he waited for Percy to say whatever it was that he wanted to say. "There are rumors going around that we are a... Well.. A couple. They say that that's why she broke up with me... a-and..."

"Wait what?" Nico frowned, not completely understanding the situation they had going on. He gathered that people thought he and Percy were a couple, but nothing else seemed to make sense.

"People think we are a couple and that's why Annabeth broke up with me... But even I don't know why she broke up with me... Because you know we aren't together... If that's why she broke up with me... She should know better," Percy said, mumbling the last part to himself. Nico shook his head. He couldn't believe that Percy and Annabeth weren't together anymore.

He never thought they would break up and that's why it had hurt so much being with Percy, or even seeing him and Annabeth together. He shook his head again. He needed to get rid of these rumors. It was only hurting Percy, and that was the one thing he didn't want.

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked solemnly, looking at the ground and sitting on Nico's bed. Nico looked around his room and he saw a book lying open on his bookshelf with a picture of handcuffs. Nico widened his eyes and questioned his sanity for a second. With another quick shake of his head, he looked at Percy. He took a deep breath. 

"What if we handcuffed ourselves together for a week to prove that nothing will happen and that we aren't a couple?" he asked. Percy looked up at Nico for a second, looking as if he were questioning his and Nico's thought processes. Percy took a short breath and got up.

"Any idea where we can find a pair of cuffs?" he asked, a small smile playing at his lips. Nico's insides twisted with several different emotions he couldn't place. He loved Percy's smile. 

"Check the Hermes cabin. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a pair or two," Nico responded. Percy nodded and swiftly left the cabin, leaving a very confused son of Hades.


	3. Can You Not

_Why did I say yes?_ Percy thought to himself as he walked to the Hermes cabin. He shoved his head in his hands and replayed the events from the night before. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's why," he grumbled to himself. He saw Annabeth walking back to her cabin, probably coming back from her daily training session with Chiron. Percy smiled and ran up to her. _Maybe we can still be friends_ , he thought. He finally caught up with her and his breath hitched. Her beautiful blonde hair glistened in the sun and her eyes looked like a storm at sea. He resisted the urge to play with her long hair, and ceded his throat. 

"Oh hey, Percy," she said. His smile faltered a bit as he remembered the very same voice that he loved so dearly, tell him that they needed to take a break. He regained his smile. 

"Hey, Annabeth," he replied, hoping it didnt come out the way he thought it did: Broken. She smiled up at him and his heart fluttered. 

"So... Have you heard?" Percy asked, trying to keep from staring at Annabeth too long. She said she needed a break and he was going to respect it, no matter how much he hated it. She looked away. 

"Have I heard what? There are a lot of rumors running around camp," she replied. Percy sighed. Better he say it than anyone else,if she didn't already know. 

"People are saying that... Nico and I are a couple," I said, my throat all of a sudden dry. She nodded and looked at me.

"I know," she said. My mouth dropped. Why did she seem so calm about it? 

"You don't care?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Why not? I thought you said you loved me," Percy said, trying not to sound desperate, which he probably did. 

"Percy," Annabeth said, turning around to face him. "I was younger than I am now. I was ignorant. I didn't know what love was, in fact, I still don't, but I know one thing for sure. I don't love you. I may like you, but I do not love you." Percy clenched his fists, turning away from Annabeth. "Now, I have to get back. Goodbye Percy," she said, her face turning a bright red. As soon as she was a safe distance away, Percy groaned and loosened up his hands. Was it really such a good idea to follow through with Nico's plan? Would it hurt him too much to be handcuffed to Nico? Was it a good plan? Will people look to much into it? Percy shook his head and turned to call off the plan.

"Hey! Percy!!" he heard from behind him. He turned around. 

"Hey, Leo," Percy said to the son of Hephaestus. 

"Are you going back to talk to your boyfriend?" Leo asked. Percy resisted the urge to smack Leo in the face and started walking towards the Hermes cabin. 

"Wait.. Percy? Where are you going?" he asked confused. 

"I need a pair of cuffs," was all he said in response. He could practically feel Leo's eyes on him as he swung the Hermes cabin Sir open and swiped a pair of handcuffs off of a desk on the middle of the room. 

"Why do you need cuffs?" he asked. 

"To prove a point!" Percy exclaimed, making Leo jump a bit. Nico came out of his cabin. _Probably to see what's taking me so long,_ Percy thought. Percy ran up to him and he seemed to understand the scene in front of him and how it was playing out. Nico ushered him inside and slammed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, but I'm having a bit of writer's block.


	4. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry its been so long.

Nico stood in front of a trembling Percy. He looked from the silver handcuffs in Percy's hands, to his face. Percy's eyes were clenched shut, and his mouth was in a thin line. Nico felt an overwhelming need to comfort him, but stayed where he was. They stood in silence for a minute, not sure what to do, each waiting for the other to speak.

"So..." Percy said, slicing through the quiet. 

"So," Nico replied in a sort of agreement manner. Percy smiled lightly and sat on Nico's bed. He fidgeted with the handcuffs, and he opened his mouth to speak. 

"She said that.. She said she was just a little girl when she.. That she never really.. I couldn't..." Percy mumbled. Nico strained to hear his voice from across the cabin. Nico walked towards Percy, trying not to do anything that might change Percy's mind. If Nico was right about what Percy was saying, or more accurately, trying to say, then they had a lot of work to do. 

"Well then," Nico said, struggling to swallow the knot in his throat. "I guess we'll just have to make her love you." Percy looked up at Nico, and a small part of him was happy that he was finally taller than Percy. 

"How exactly can we do that?" he asked. Nico smiled and gestured towards the handcuffs. 

"I think you already know the answer to that, Percy," Nico replied, gently. Percy looked down at the cuffs. He looked back up at Nico, his face lighting up. Slowly, but excitedly, Percy put the cuffs on his left hand and Nico's right. Nico sighed, knowing the consequences of being handcuffed to Percy for a week. 

"Is something wrong? I can unlock your side of the cuffs if this is making you uncomfortable. I know how you... Uh... Feel about me and everything. I'll understand," Percy said, concerned. Nico blushed a deep crimson, and turned his head to hide it, glad his cabin was so dark. 

"No. I'm fine, and I don't think I feel that way anymore," Nico responded hesitantly. Nico mentally cursed himself for lying to Percy, but this is what Percy needed.  _I'd rather die than disappoint Percy Jackson_ , Nico thought, smiling tightly.  _I can do this...._

 

***          *          ***

Annabeth slammed the door to the Athena cabin, thankful everyone was in the dining hall. She plopped on her bed and shoved her face in her pillow when she felt heat in her eyes. She hated telling Percy those stupid lies. As if any of what she had said was true. Annabeth was shocked that she had gone the entire conversation without crying. His face... His reaction... Was enough to make anyone burst into tears. So shocked, and so full of broken trust and anger. Annabeth couldn't help but feel guilty for her actions. She knew what Percy thought. She knew that he thought he loved her. It took someone with experience to tell that he didn't actually love her. Sadly, Annabeth had that experience. She knew that he subconciously battled himself. A nonstop war with himself to try to force his heart to love her. Annabeth didn't care that nothing she was thinking was scientific, or logical, but it was all she could come up with. 

She hated all the lies she was telling. All the stupid rumors she created. She hated the look on Percy's face when she told him she didn't love him.

"UGH!!!" Annabeth exclaimed, falling backwards onto her pillow, still holding her other one in her arms. Why did love have to be so complicated!? _Fighting monsters is easier than this,_ Annabeth thought. She wondered how long this situation would go on. How long until Percy finally realizes that he was in love with the Son of Hades. How long until the rumors became true. How long until Annabeth can stop pretending. How long until she can stop lying. More importantly, how long until her feelings for Percy Jackson go away. 


	5. Playing Around

"What now?" Nico asked, sitting kind of awkwardly on the floor next to Percy, who was on the bed. Percy shrugged. He hadn't thought this far ahead into the plan. He hadn't expected to actually go through with it, he just thought it would be kind of smart. Now that he was thinking about it, he realized it was actually kind of a terrible idea. What are they going to do about showers... or the bathroom??? 

"I have no idea. Should I mention I forgot the key in the Hermes cabin?" Percy asked hesitantly. Nico's head snapped up. His face was bright red. 

"WHAT!?" he exclaimed. Percy stifled a laugh. "What are we supposed to do at the end of the week?" He blushed even deeper when he saw the twinkle in Percy's eyes. 

"Nico.. There are probably tons of people here who know how to pick a lock. It'll be fine." Nico bit his lip. First, he brought up an idea he didn't entirely agree with, then he lied about his feelings, and now he might have to stay in the handcuffs for longer than he anticipated. He looked down to keep from bringing this up to Percy. He might feel uncomfortable about it, but it is something Percy needs. 

Nico and Percy's thoughts were interrupted by the door to Nico's cabin swinging open. Nico could hardly see who was there because of the sudden light. He covered his eyes, but glanced over at Percy, waiting for him to say something. 

"Grover? What are you doing, buddy?" he asked getting up, pulling Nico to his feet. 

"Percy? You  _are_  in here...."  Grover said quietly. Nico slowly lowered his arm and tried to get used to the light coming in through the now open door. His eyes got used to it and could finally see the satyr in his doorway. 

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked him. Nico's eyes flickered between the two of them, watching the conversation play out. 

"I was looking everywhere for you. Including the logical assumption of your cabin. But wen I couldn't find you anywhere I asked Leo since he was looking super confused, as always, and he said that you had come in here. I didn't believe him, but I wanted to see for myself. Why are you even in here?" Grover explained. Percy was having a hard forming words as to why he was in Nico's cabin. He rubbed the back of his neck giving Grover a sheepish smile. 

"Anyway.... What did you-" Nico started, only to be interrupted by Grover. 

"What are you wearing?" he exclaimed. He put his head in his hands. "Please just tell me you got matching best friend bracelets..." Nico choked on a laugh, and tried to hide it with a fit of coughing. Grover looked at him suspiciously before looking back at Percy. 

"Well... It's a long story," he said cautiously, motioning for him and Nico to move over to the bed. Grover stepped inside, leaving the door open. Nico clenched his fist, and Percy started tapping his hand on the bed. Nico's hand loosened and he looked down at Percy's hand.

"I have time," Grover responded. All of a sudden Percy's hand stopped tapping, and Nico's head snapped up to look at Percy questioningly. Percy's previous uneasy expression was changing into a mischievous smile that put butterflies in Nico's stomach. He looked away before he started blushing again and noticed that Grover's eyes were straining to see Percy in the shadows. 

"Well, Nico and I are in love," Percy said, somewhat dramatically. Nico's eyes widened. Before he could ask Percy what he was talking about, Grover jumped in with a smirk on his face. 

"Yeah right. Some people might believe those rumors, but I'm your best friend Percy. I don't believe that. Just like I don't believe that whole thing going around camp that you and Annabeth broke up. If you and Nico are really ' _in love_ ' I expect proof," he said crossing his arms. Nico looked at Percy at the sound of Annabeth's name. Percy's eyes became a little glossy, and he became thankful that the room was so dark so Grover couldn't see. He shook his head.

"What kind of proof would make you happy?" he asked, surprising Nico. He knew that Percy was just playing around, but he didn't want it to go too far. Or worse... Nico didn't want to become a rebound. Especially since Percy was straight. He took a deep breath and tried to play along for Percy's sake. He knew his limits and knew that if it went to far, he would be able to stop Percy with one look. 

Grover seemed oblivious to Nico's situation and thought about the proof he might need. Suddenly his face lit up. "You two should kiss." Nico held his breath and noticed Percy was doing the same. Percy looked down at Nico slowly. Nico understood the thought process in Percy's head immediately and pulled Percy to his feet. He gave him a look, hopefully getting the message across. Percy ignored the fact that Grover was still standing there.

"Dude, we may be handcuffed, but I respect you. I wouldn't go that far," he said. Nico let out the breath he was holding. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but he knew it was the best for both him and Percy, and possibly even his relationship with Annabeth. 

"I KNEW IT! See? I know you better than anyone, Percy," Grover said, proudly. Nico shook his head.

"Wrong..." 

"Annabeth and I did break up, dude. That's why we have the 'best friend bracelets' all of a sudden," Percy said, quietly. Nico sighed. He hated having to see Percy and Annabeth so happy all the time, but he hated seeing Percy upset even more. Grover uncrossed his arms and slouched down, walking over to Percy. He stopped halfway and apologized, trying to back his way toward the doorway, probably trying to give him his space. 

"Why were you even looking for Percy in the first place? It sounds important the way you explained it," Nico said, trying to change the subject back to the original topic. Grover nodded. 

"Chiron wants to see you. Said it's important. Um... I... I don't think he'll mind if you bring Nico with you," he said a bit awkwardly. Percy sighed, annoyed. Nico chuckled quietly. Sadly, not quietly enough for Percy to not hear. He shot Nico a look and they walked out the door, followed by Grover, who pointed towards the lake. Nico was already starting to get a bad feeling about the "meeting" Chiron was calling. Why wouldn't Chiron be at the Big House? What's so important about the lake? What if Chiron called for Annabeth too? His mind wandered as he tried staying in the shadows of the forest, letting Percy and Grover lead the way. 


End file.
